


Storms

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Realm, Homeless Stiles Stilinski, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Thunderstorms, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, fairy laws, sbthunderstorms, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: According to legend, if one eats the food of the fae, they'll be bound to the faery world foreverStiles can't speak for everyone, ofcourse, but personally? He hopes it's true





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote three different fics for this theme, one of wich I already uploaded, the other I decided to make my Wild Card theme instead, because none of them really fit the thunderstorm theme enough, I kind of regret it honestly because I would have liked to swap some things around to fit everything better, but alas, atleast it works!

Stiles' life seemed to be defined by storms

It felt like everytime there was any major change, be it good or bad, it happened during, after, or before a storm

Usually during

Tonight was no different

The storm had just started, but Stiles already knew that there was a significant, personal reason it had seemed to find him

It was an incredibly cold night for March, he was practically freezing as he made his way down the street, he could see his breath in the air and his fingers were almost numb as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying his hardest to warm up

God he hated the cold....

There were alot of things he absolutely detested about being homeless but the cold was definitely the worst, it was just... so unavoidable

And even though he lived in California, where it was warmer most of the year- hell, it was _unbearably hot_ most of the year- there were some nights where it didn't seem to matter

He had always run cold anyway, this ... just made sense, in some sick way

Whatever, he was used to the rain and the cold at this point, right now he had a bigger focus: Food

He was absolutely _starving_ , but he just.. didn't want to go back towards town, he was too close to the woods now and he felt like something was calling him there, like something was trying to pull him in

He didn't have any reason to resist, so he didn't

And if he starved to death, well... who would miss him?

He was alone, completely and utterly alone, and he had been for a wile now

He saw no reason not to follow through with this urge, no matter how bizarre it was

He ignored the rumbling of his stomach, ignored the rumblings of thunder in the sky, and marched on into the woods

They were thick with trees and heavy with foliage, he could see rain drops starting to fall from the sky, hitting against leaves and blending into the grass, it was beautifull, even if the rain chilled him to the bone

He could hear crickets chirping underneath the rolls of thunder, it was peacefull, in it's own way

He glanced forward, eyebrows raising slightly at the weird shimmering that was just up ahead, like.. a curtain of some sort

A shimmering, sparkling, translucent curtain...

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he kept walking, brushing through the shimmer as if it wasn't even there

But the moment he was past it, the woods had changed

There were still trees, still grass, still the rumblings of thunder overhead and the rain pelting down around him, but things seemed lighter, lusher, and fuller here

There were fireflies everywhere and some sort of sparkle to the atmosphere, colors that looked more like they came from a paintbrush than nature, and in front of him- a table full of food....

Stiles wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't daft to mythology or the world of the supernatural, he knew enough to know that there was only one reason that a table full of food would appear suddenly in the woods for no apparent reason, and considering the weird shimmers and the colors and the strange _feeling_ of just... being somewhere else....

He was in the faery realm, and what he was staring at was a table of faery food

He knew the rules

Any mortal who consumed the food or drink of the faery world would be trapped there forever

It was one of the most basic laws about the faery world- something he had studied for pleasure back when things had been ok in his life, back when he had a home, a life, a family....

Even if his family had only been his father...

He swallowed down the bubble of greif that had started to rise in his throat, blinking back the threat of tears and stepping closer to the table

If he ate this, he would be trapped in this realm forever, unable to return to the world of humans

But was that really so bad?

What would he be missing out on if he _did_ get trapped there?

Living day to day with no freinds or family, no home, no job, and no hope of things ever getting any better?

The government being a _**completely**_ useless pile of crap that only ever seemed to make things worse?

The people in the world being selfish, cowardly bullies?

No one caring for anyone else, everyone fending for themselves and destroying the world they lived in day after day?

What was he giving up, in exchange for living in a realm that _clearly_ looked to be thriving?

Sure he didn't know much about the realities of the faery realm, he only had what he read on the internet and in fairytales, he didn't know how things worked here and if the magic of this realm was closer to Tinkerbell or.. closer to Maleficent... or something entirely different

Hell he didn't even know if he would _survive_ here, for all he knew he could be executed immediately upon putting a cookie to his lips but....

But he couldn't keep living the way that he had

And he was so _hungry_... how could he ignore food being right in front of him?

Hesitantly, he picked up a small cake- kind of cupcake sized, he supposed- from the table, and- giving one last thought to the human world, a ... goodbye, he supposed- bit down into it

 

~+~

 

Stiles didn't regret his decision

He had eaten until he was full for the first time in months and the longer he thought about being in the faery realm the less he missed the human world he was leaving behind

He had expected someone to come out from the shadows the second he swallowed his first bite of cake but strangely, in this entire time, no one had come to join him at all

He went back and forth in his mind, wondering if he was just hallucinating, if he had been standing here for the last hour eating leaves or something, but each taste of sweet frosting or jelly or sugar or whatever he happened to put in his mouth gently smoothed out the edges of those thoughts

But....

It was still pretty unnerving that he was all alone out here

When he had finally finished eating he decided to look around, to explore, hell to test the boundaries of the shimmering... thing... that he assumed to be the curtain dividing this realm from that of the humans

He didn't get very far

As a matter of fact, he only managed to take a few steps away from the table before the bushes in front of him started to rustle

He felt a slight wave of dread wash over him, heart starting to beat a little faster, sweat gathering against his skin

Whoever it was, whatever it was, he had made his decision and he was going to take ownership of that

He wasn't going to run away, or be afraid, or try to hide what he had chosen, he was going to take responsibility and face whatever consequences the faery realm were going to impose upon him

The bushes rustled again, and he instinctively tensed up, standing his ground, and watching as a massive, black wolf stepped out towards him

...

Huh

Of all the things he expected to see in the faery realm, a wolf really wasn't one of them

He had been expecting something, you know, _faeryish_

That didn't seem to detour the wolf at all from his mission though

He prowled a few steps closer to Stiles, stalking closer and closer until he was right in front of the human

For a moment, the two simply stared at eachother, eye to eye, brown to blue, neither moving, neither speaking, neither making a single motion or sound, until finally the wolf turned and started to walk away

For a second, Stiles thought that.. that was it somehow

Until he watched the wolf disappear around the other side of the table, and then, suddenly, there was a figure beginning to rise from the ground, and Stiles watched in utter, breathless shock as a man- a _beautifull_ man- rose up behind the table

He had hair as dark as the night sky and eyes as green as the trees with little flecks of gold in them, like fireflies, he definitely looked other-worldly and Stiles was starting to understand how it was that he was part of the faery realm after all

It hadn't been a normal wolf who had come to greet him- it had been a _werewolf_

"I would ask if you know what you've just done, but judging by the look on your face, I'd say that you do," the werewolf said simply

"Yeah... ate faery food, now I'm stuck here forever, that's the way it goes right?"

"Something like that,"

Stiles nodded slowly, his tongue sliding out against the bottom row of his teeth, trying to consider his next words carefully

However, it seemed that he didn't have to think about it all that much, given that the wolf spoke again seconds later

"Tell me, if you knew what would happen upon consuming food from the faery realm, then why did you do it? Was it really that tempting?"

"Well yeah, I mean it would be to anyone but to someone who hasn't eaten in almost two days..." he paused, shaking his head slowly

"It... wasn't just about the food, I _wanted_ to get stuck here,"

This seemed to take the wolf by surprise, his expression going to from neutral to stunned to confused in a matter of seconds

"Explain,"

"I have no place to go in the human realm, I've got nothing left, this was a chance to start over for me, my _only_ chance,"

"So you _wanted_ to get stuck here... so that you could have a second chance at a good life? You ... feel that you may have a chance to have something better here than you would in your own world?"

"No... I KNOW I have nothing left to hope for in my own world, this is the only chance I have left,"

"How much do you really know about this realm though?"

"Honestly? Probably not alot, I mostly am relying on the shakey information that's provided through books and movies in my realm, who knows how much of it is true?"

"But you were willing to take the gamble anyway, despite the fact that it may very well be worse than what you left?"

"Yeah, it was... taking a gamble on something that might be better or might be worse was the only choice I had, I couldn't stay with something I knew would be horrible, I just couldn't,"

The thunder boomed a little bit louder, rain starting to go from a gentle shower to a downright pour as the wolf took a step closer, away from the table, giving Stiles just a small glimpse of what was below the waist and turning his face red, prompting him to look at the ground

"Come with me,"

That was all the stranger said before shifting back into wolf form and making his way back towards the trees, glancing over his shoulder just long enough to make sure that Stiles was following before taking off through the forest

And Stiles, taking another gamble- because that was all he seemed to do lately- followed

 

~+~

 

Stiles had probably never been more glad to be indoors

The second they approached the house- wich was quite lovely, it looked like a little wooden cabin- Stiles sped up, wanting to get inside and out of the rain as soon as possible

He watched with moderate surprise as the werewolf shifted again, trying to avert his eyes from the stranger's naked body as he opened the door and stepped inside

The moment Stiles followed, he felt ..... _stunned_

The inside of the house was _enormous_ compared to the outside, it felt more like entering a mansion than it did walking into a cabin in the woods

"You need to dry off and get into some dry clothes as soon as possible," his companion said suddenly, grabbing Stiles' attention

There was a little table by the door that had towels and clothes on it, and the werewolf didn't hesitate to grab two of the big fluffy towels, handing one to Stiles and keeping one for himself

"Shut the door," the wolf demanded quietly, wich Stiles didn't hesitate to comply with

He had just been so ... shocked... by the state of the interior that it kind of left his mind to keep the rain out of the house

"You're pretty comfortable with nudity aren't you?" he asked suddenly

The werewolf didn't even flinch, just continuing to dry himself off without any hesitation

"What tipped you off?"

"Oh, just call it intuition..." Stiles muttered back, glancing at the floor as he started to run the towel over his body

"Do you uh... do this often? Invite strangers from other realms into your house?" he asked a second later, still scrubbing the towel against himself

"No, but I prefer to travel in my wolf form, so I keep things prepared here for my return, it's much easier and more convenient that way,"

"Yeah I imagine so," Stiles agreed slowly

"You should get into dry clothes, I'll go make tea, meet me in the parlor when you're done, you can leave your wet clothes here, I'll get them later," the wolf mused almost distractedly, reaching onto the table for a set of clothes and handing it to Stiles before taking a set of his own and disappearing around the corner

"Wait a second!! What's your name!?" Stiles called out after him

There was a moment of silence, to the point that he was starting to think the man hadn't heard him, before finally, there was a response

"Derek,"

... Derek...

That was a nice name, he supposed

"What's _your_ name?" Derek called back

His mouth quirked upwards, setting the clothes down for a moment before starting to undress

"Stiles," he finally answered

"My name is Stiles,"

 

~+~

 

"What made you decide to help me? Actually, what made you decide to come anywhere near me at all? Where is everyone else? I mean I expected the faery realm to be a little more populated, you know? Do you do this often? What usually happens to humans who get stuck here?"

The moment the werewolf sat down, those were the questions he was pelted with

"Getting right to it are you?" Derek asked with a small smirk, setting his tea down on the table in front of him

"Typically we don't trust humans, no one else was... _interested_ in coming to see yet another that had crossed into our realm, as for what happens to humans who cross into this realm, it really depends on who they are and what they want, it varies, and .. no, I've never done this before as a matter of fact,"

"And so the reason for your delightfull interference would be...?"

Derek went quiet for a moment, leaning back in the arm chair he had decided to sit in and simply... staring down at the table, not responding or even looking in Stiles' direction- not for a moment, anyway

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Um... I guess it really depends on the context, for some things yeah, for others... no, I think there's a balance, some things are bound to happen, others are made to,"

Derek nodded slowly, and Stiles could practically see the gears turning in his head

"Werewolves ... have mates, true mates, people who... in every lifetime, across every realm... we are meant to be with, we seek out those same souls, humans sometimes call them soulmates,"

"Why... are you telling me this?"

Stiles had a feeling- a weird, strange feeling- that he already knew the answer to that question, but he felt compelled to ask anyway

"Because, the other members of my pack have all found their mates, I haven't, even though I've been looking for what feels like ages, my sister advised me to ask for help, so I asked the moon to guide my mate to me, then... you appeared, like magic,"

"You know, before I came here, I did feel a weird type of... pull, like a calling or a-- .. wait a second, you _asked the moon_?"

Derek just kept staring at him, completely unphased, as if that was a totally normal thing

And for werewolves- in the _faery realm_ \- he supposed that actually might be

"Right.. so.... you asked the moon and then I appeared, but what if this is just a coincidence? What if I'm not really your mate? Or what if I am but I'm just as dangerous as all of the other humans?"

"I had to take a gamble," Derek replied softly

Stiles began smiling eyes light and soft as he took his tea cup from the coffee table

"Sounds like we're both a couple of gamblers then,"

Derek nodded again, looking.... somewhat sheepish, nervous, like he wasn't sure how he should respond

Or maybe he just wasn't sure how _Stiles_ would respond...

"So is it true? The.. thing about getting trapped in the faery realm if you eat the food?"

"It is... to a point, you can't leave on your own, but if you ever wanted to go back to your realm for some reason I could accompany you there, or I could give you permission to leave, there are .. tokens.. I suppose you could call them, that I can give you to allow you to pass in and out of the realm as you wish,"

Stiles nodded slowly to that, drinking it in, taking it into consideration as he finally took a sip of his tea

It was kind of nice to have the option of going back, even if he wasn't sure he'd ever use it or not, having the possibility was just... nice

"Would you like to see your room?" Derek asked suddenly, standing up from the chair

"I get my own room?"

Stiles expected a few different scenarios from deciding to trap himself in the faery realm- interrogation, imprisonment, execution.....

Not his own room

"Ofcourse,"

"But if I'm your mate then .... don't we share?"

"I would never expect you to take a step like that right away, we don't even know eachother yet, just because we're fated to fall in love with eachother doesn't mean we already are, after all, and besides, I know humans mate much differently than wolves do,"

To put it mildly

"That's very considerate of you," Stiles said softly, falling quiet for another moment before letting his lips tick upwards into a smile

"Can I ... maybe stay in your room though? At night, atleast,"

Derek looked completely taken off guard by that, but not in a bad way, atleast

"Ofcourse, but... why? Aren't you .. put off by being practical strangers?"

"Not really, I've been alone for a long time, maybe I just want to be ... not alone for once, and besides, you're taking a gamble with me, it's only fair that I take one with you,"

Derek smiled softly, holding his hand out and gently wrapping it around the human's as he started to lead him towards the stairs

Stiles' life seemed to be defined by storms

Even as he walked he could hear the thunder pounding outside, see the rain sliding down the windows that they passed in the hall, and practically feel the wind as it passed through the trees

But maybe, just maybe, that wasn't always a bad thing


End file.
